1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric power tool that includes a selfluminous component or part.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known electric power tool (Japan Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-138269) utilizes a selfluminous component to enhance its visibility in dark or dimly lit environments in order to improve the usability of the device. In particular, this particular power tool bears on its housing a manufacturer's label coated with selfluminous paint or material or includes at least one component (such as the housing, the pistol grip handle, or the top portion of the tool where a tool bit is received) made of molded resin mixed with selfluminous pigment. The selfluminous paint or pigment emits a part or all of the ambient or environmental light that has been stored therein to facilitate the locating or finding of the electric tool in darkness.
While this arrangement achieves its intended objective, it is not free from certain problems and inconveniences. For example, these selfluminous materials emit increasingly less light with time. Accordingly, if it is left in a dark or dimly lit location for an extended period, the selfluminous material in the tool eventually stops emitting a sufficient amount of light to be visible.